Quatro Spriggan
by Uchiha Natsu
Summary: "Natsu I have three tasks for you. Infiltrate Spriggan 12, kill Ankhseram... And finally, seduce Irene Belserion!" "eh...? " Sharingan Natsu, badass Natsu, NatsuxIrene (main pairing).


**Hello people this is just an idea that suddenly came to my mind so without further ado~ lets do this!**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail or Naruto and never will, it will belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto till the day they die or retire or some shit. if i did own it..people would be glad cause Naruto took a bad turn and ended shittyily if thats a word and Fairy Tail needs to have a Natsu that is more freakin badass and epic and also a harem mofo. *pout***

 **Be warned if you dont like Epic Natsu becoming more epic, Natsu being so badass people die and explode through sheer epicness, Oc Natsu who was badass from start but hid it, hardcore sex, hardcore bad language, M rated shit, ancient psychic tandem war elephants and Gumballs puking rainbows...then dont read my fics.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail.**..the guild that was mostly known for destroying everything in sight, or atleast close to that as these were just exaggerations. Many people thought this however due to its most destructive member in the guild...aka, Natsu Dragneel also known as **The Salamander.**

However today was the day which would finally save Fairy Tail from all those bills that they have to pay due to the destruction caused by this one lone mage due to his ever so magic of mass destruction...of course you might be thinking that Fairy Tail will finally be happy~ yay~...well, the destructive mage that caused them so much trouble is also the same mage which everyone loves and adores which is why they could never ever give him up for anything no matter what! However Fairy Tail would never have expected that the light of thier guild will have his last day in there without anyone knowing it.

"Natsu!" called master Makarov firmly as he called the pink haired mage to his office who seemed to be doing what he usually did besides eating food...fighting.

"Yo gramps!" called Natsu back as he held Elfman's incoming fist before dodging Gray's **Ice-Make: Hammer.**

"come to my office." replied Master as he left while Natsu shrugged before he was finally caught off guard and was sent flying by Gajeel's punch who was then also sent flying by a pissed Erza's gravity defying punch who avenged Natsu and told everyone to stop fighting.

". _..I could have actually dodged that easily...sigh, how long will I be able to keep this facade...?_ " thought Natsu sighing as he looked towards the concerned eyes of Mira before he just smiled back at her making her blush before she smiled back.

 _"stop blushing Mira! He will get suspicious!"_ thought Mira desperately trying to look away but luckily Natsu managed to help her as his eyes averted from her, disappointing her a bit however she would rather not be a blushing mess in front of her childhood crush.

"I _wonder what gramps wants~?"_ thought Natsu while he got up rubbing his cheek before ignoring Erza's lecture that she was giving to the whole guild about fighting as he walked towards master's office before entering.

"strange...I wonder what happened.." wondered Mira as she looked at the retreating figure of Natsu with a slight tint of red on her cheeks before she was snapped out of her thoughts. "Mira~ gimme more fishhhhhh~!" cried Happy while Mira smiled warmly as she went towards le kitchen.

Meanwhile, "yo master, what's up?" asked Natsu as he entered the room while Makarov looked all serious making Natsu tilt his head in confusion.

"Natsu I have a job for you." replied Master resting his chin on both of hands which were supported by his elbows on the table.

"hmm okay? What is it?" asked Natsu curiously.

"I do not know, however the person that submitted the guild request asked for you specifically." Replied Makarov confusing Natsu even more.

"me? why?"

"I'm not sure, but do you know anyone by the name of **Uchiha Madara**?" asked Makarov while Natsu shakes his head indicating a no...however inside he knew exactly what was happening as he thought " _Master? What does he want?"_ thought Natsu suspiciously.

"sigh...very well, it is your choice if you want to accept it Natsu...although it seems suspicious, I shall leave the decision to you." said Master shrugging while Natsu hm'd in thought before "I'll take it!"

"I figured you would say that, very well here." replied Makarov as he handed him the guild request before Natsu read it's contents and which place he wanted to meet him on aka **Grapevine Forest.**

" _The old Uchiha hideout huh...figures."_ thought Natsu as he grinned confusing Makarov before he shrugged passing it Natsu being Natsu as he dismissed him.

" _this might just be inter-"_ Natsu's thoughts were interrupted by Erza who was waiting for him outside before he grinned at her cheerfully making her blush of course since this is a low-key harem fic...shhh.

"*cough* *cough*" coughed Erza as she calmed herself down from Natsu's looks before she examined him with her eyes, detecting a job request "So when are we leaving?" asked Erza with folded arms.

"we?" asked Natsu confused.

"yeah...arent we doing the job together?" asked Erza before she blushed the colour of her hair as she realised what she said "I mean like with Lucy and Gray." corrected Erza.

"nope~ sorry Erza but this job requested specifically for me, so I don't think so..." replied Natsu as Erza felt her heart sank a little due to knowing she won't Natsu for a few days due to the job.

"I-I see. Ahem, very well no choice then." said Erza as she cleared her throat while Natsu was just looking at her apologetically.

"what's the job about anyway?" asked Erza curiously while Natsu shrugged "I'm not even sure, I just know I'm supposed to meet someone and he will give me the details then"

"naruhodo. Hmmm...wait what? That seems pretty suspicious, maybe we should come along after all?" suggest Erza a bit hopeful as Natsu shakes his head crushing all her hope.

"don't worry Erza~ I'll be fine by myself, plus if it's a trap or something then I will kick their asses myself, kuhahahaha!" laughed Natsu evilly as Erza giggled a bit before her face lit up. These were just few of the many reasons she loved our dense hero, he was optimistic and brave no matter what and always seemed to somehow make her smile or laugh in any situation.

Of course she was too afraid to confess since so far all she had seen in his eyes were gazes that one would only give to friends...and that saddened her, however...she would be lying if she said she would give up just cause of that as she was a very determined woman when it came to 'her' Natsu.

" _s-should I tell him...? This could be my only chance...the guild members are downstairs and we are all alone here..."_ thought Erza before she got a mini nosebleed at the last part causing Natsu to worry which she brushed him off saying it was fine and laughed it off before he shrugged and prepared to leave.

Widening her eyes Erza's body moved on its own as she suddenly grabbed the back of his vest confusing him before her hair shadowed her eyes.

" _y-you idiot...! What are you doing grabbing him all of a sudden!?...calm down, calm down... Wait...should I really do it.._ _.?"_ thought Erza as she suddenly looked at Natsu flustered.

"Erza...?" asked Natsu worriedly.

"Natsu..." said Erza with a blush but a serious face nonetheless while Natsu looked confused.

"I have something to tell y-" as her luck would have it of course, she was cut off by the "Natshuuuuu~" flying cat we all know and love...of course not right now since she interrupted Erza's fated confession as she glared at the feline who was oblivious since he just sat on top of the grinning Natsu.

"Happy!" called Mira as she came up the stairs before smiling as she caught the sight of Natsu.

"hey Mira" greeted Natsu smiling.

"hey Natsu..." replied Mira but her tone consisted of a longing feeling...which Natsu didn't notice of course.

"you going on a job?" asked Mira trying to be cheerful however inside she was gloomy due to the fact she won't be able to see 'her' Natsu for a while...of course she had now been used to it since Natsu went on alot of jobs but it never really made it easy for her, unlike a certain red headed who was pretty much in his team so she could go with him whenever which Mira envied.

"very well...I wish you good luck~" with that Mira smiled at Natsu one last time before turning around however not before a dressing Happy "oh yeah Happy, your fish is ready. " of course with that Happy went to the bar at speed no one could see as Mira giggled before making her way there to.

"oh yeah Erza what were you gonna say?" asked Natsu turning his head to her as Erza sighed "nothing Natsu, good luck on your job, I'll be off..." replied Erza disappointed as she hastily made her way downstairs thinking " _I'll definitely tell him when he comes back...!"_ of course not knowing she would later on end up regretting not doing it sooner.

"well that was strange...oh well time to go." before Natsu went downstairs and prepared to leave the guild before remembering something as he looked at Happy "yo Happy! I'm going on a job!"

"aye sir! I'm coming!" replied Happy before he flew over towards Natsu who shared his head confusing the cat "sorry buddy, it's just me this time."

"ehhhh!? Natsu how could you go on a job without meee!?" cried Happy as Natsu sweat dropped before getting an idea "there is alot of fish in fridge so don't worry." and with that Happy flew towards their house before yelling "bye Natshuuu!"

Chuckling Natsu just grinned at his awesome plan to trick the cat before he walked out of the guild and headed to his house to prepare.

*a few days later*

" _sigh...I forgot how far it really is..."_ thought Natsu as he pokerfaced while walking lazily.

" _I wonder what's been going on that with that old coot...pretty weird for him to call me out of the blue though...while revealing his name to gramps as well, very strange."_ thought Natsu as he sighed again before finally he stopped in front of a big large boulder that was covered with grape vines.

"here we are..." muttered Natsu before he suddenly went through some hand signs before stopping " **Seal: Release!"** and with that the boulder disappeared along with the vines as if it was never a part of the forest before he walked inside the now discovered cave before solid concrete made walls and floors came in sight as he smirked before spotting a certain crest at the end of the now known cave hallway.

"the Uchiha crest seems to be still there...I see he has been taking care of this place." said Natsu as looked at the big crest that looked too clean for this place to be considered abandoned.

Walking till the end of the hallway, there was clear pathway on the right that led to a big room. Going inside there he inspected the vacant big room before spotting a familiar figure sitting on a throne that was in the middle towards the end of the room.

"I see you made it...my **g** **randson.** " spoke the figure with his booming voice that echoed through out the room while Natsu narrowed his eyes at the figure. "why did you call me here, **_grandfather..."_** asked Natsu, the amount venom in his voice would've made most snakes jealous while he narrowed his eyes at his now known grandfather.

 ** _"_** hahahaha! I see your hate hasn't lessened in these years Natsu...once a Uchiha, always a Uchiha hmm." laughed Madara ticking Natsu off "I'll never be like you!"

"oh but you already are...just because you don't use the eyes that I have given you, nor the juts- spells that I have taught you...doesn't mean that there isn't Uchiha blood running in you." smirked Madara while correcting himself from saying jutsus.

"which you implanted in me." replied Natsu disdainfully.

'I saved your life."

"you ruined it!"

"sigh... Ungrateful as always I see...no matter though, as I did not ask you to come here just so we could bicker."

"get on with it."

"I do not have much time Natsu so I will going straight to the details." said Mascara swiftly making Natsu raise his brow.

"you have three tasks."

"what?"

"first, infiltrate the **Spriggan 12** and find more about the curse your brother has and how to reach the source of it..." Natsu merely raised another curious eyebrow at him.

"second, once you find a way... kill **Ankersham**." Natsu seemed a wide eyed at this "kill the God of life and death? Who do you think I am!?" asked Natsu pokerfacing as Mascara smirked "my grandson. Don't worry I'll tell you how once I have told the last task" shrugging Natsu just sighed before nodding.

"third..." said Madara suspensfully as Natsu waited impatiently.

"seduce **Irene Belserion.** " finished Madara shocking Natsu.

"ehhhh!?"

"you heard me. Those are your three tasks." replied Madara as looked at Natsu, amused by his reaction.

"how is seducing this... Irene even important!?" yelled Natsu hysterically as Madara sighed.

"the Uchiha legacy needs to carry on...and for that my child you need a partner, and what better then the strongest woman on this planet right now?" finished Madara casually as Natsu's eye twitched before he sighed.

"sigh...I have no words for you. " replied Natsu before he changed the subject as quick as it came.

"wait..why do you want me to kill the god in the first place?" asked Natsu confused.

"because he has pissed me off for the last two decades by messing up my plans in the Shinobi world and I have had it with him, plus I learned that Zeref was cursed by him so I thought you might want to save your precious brother..." finished Madara casually as Natsu sweat dropped.

"I see...is that the only way to save my brother then...?" asked Natsu sighing knowing the answer as Madara nodded.

"very well...I will kill him." said Natsu as his fully matured **Sharingan** flared while Madara smirked.

"so? How do you expect me to kill a God?" asked Natsu boringly as Madara smirked before finally getting up his throne as he appeared in front of Natsu in an instant.

" _damn, old or not he's still the fastest person I know..."_ thought Natsu as a sweat went down his forehead wondering what his grandfather was planning before he saw his grandfather coughing blood uncontrollably while Natsu winced at this before looking at him with a worried gaze.

"Natsu...this is the last time I'll be seeing you. My time is up, but of course I trust you will do your best to continue the Uchiha's legacy...after all, you are my grandson aren't you. Kukuku" smirked Madara as Natsu's eye twitched "not even close." corrected Natsu as Madara just brushed him off before poking him on the forehead as suddenly information flooded his brain while Madara only coughed more as he covered his mouth with his other hand.

" _almost done..."_ thought Madara before he was finished and dropped to the ground while Natsu was still wide eyed and in a daze before snapping out of it as he looked at Madara who was on his knee barely able to stand.

"what did you do to me...my head feels like its about to explode!" said Natsu as he held his forehead, massaging it.

"I merely implanted all my knowledge of **Rinnegan,** **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan** and much more...give it a day or two for it to adjust so you will be able to access them... " replied Madara before Natsu nodded as he looked at him.

"well then Natsu..." prepared Madara as he stood up barely "it is time...for you to take these eyes." finished Madara as Natsu looked at him for a moment to think before he sighed nodding.

"but of course...not without a fight." replied Madara smirked while Natsu smirked back before they created distance from each other while Madara quickly went into his Rinnegan before going through handsigns " **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"** and with that he sent a huge fire ball that was as big as half the room towards Natsu who smirked ready to eat the flames.

"Don't think I forgot about your **Dragon Slayer Magic** fool!" yelled Madara widening Natsu's eyes before suddenly the flames separated into three parts, one part was black and was coming from Natsu's left side. The other part was white and was coming from Natsu's right side. And lastly the last part was a normal fire colour and was coming from behind him. Of course Natsu thought of just jumping upwards to dodge them all but then he saw Madara grinning as he was rushing in front of him. _"I can't eat them all...all these flames have different properties! I could go for the normal one but...the black and white one will hit me and those ones are really bad!"_ thought Natsu gritting his teeth before looking at the incoming Madara.

" _Shit...! How is he doing this?! He was literally dying a moment a g-...sigh **Sage Mode** huh..no wonder." _thought Natsu as he saw the strange designs that were on Madara's forehead and eyes.

Of course our hero wasn't a hero for nothing as he too suddenly closed his eyes before opening them revealing a perfect **Mangekyo Sharingan** as time slowed down around him as he breathed deeply and sighed before suddenly opening his eyes " **Susano!"** and with that a purple samurai like warrior erupted around him before an explosion occured as the fireballs finally hit it's mark from all three sides.

"Susano eh?" said Madara smirking as the smoke cleared showing an injured Natsu who was bleeding from his eyes while glaring at him before " **Amaterasu!"** and with that flames of Amaterasu appeared on Masada burning him slightly before he managed to disappear and escape, his speed being too fast for Amaterasu to catch him.

" **Fire Dragon's** **Susano Roar!** " yelled Natsu as suddenly normal flames erupted from his mouth, however not only just him as black flames erupted from Susano's mouth as well before they combined making a creating a massive roar that went towards the wide eyed Madara.

"combining both Susano and his Dragon Slayer Magic together?...you truly have grown Natsu." smiled Madara before he prepared to escape however his body was now at its limit as his Sage Mode deactivated before he cursed.

However he wasn't Madara for nothing as he still managed to escape the roar with an inch of his life before he hit the wall, breaking his back before falling on the ground with burns everywhere.

Of course even through that he managed to get up just to get Natsu one last time...however Natsu had enough as he was nowhere to be seen before..

*STAB!*

A katana suddenly erupted from Madara's chest as he coughed more blood before the katana pulled back making him fall to the ground in his last moments.

'y-you...did...w-well..." whispered Madara to the emotionless Natsu who flicked his katana so the blood would come out before he put it back in its sheathe as it suddenly disappeared.

"goodbye, master." replied Natsu coldly before Madara smiled as he finally died.

With that Natsu then began his surgical operation as he took Madara's eyes out before putting them in the jar.

Burning the body of Madara so it could not be found, he then went towards the throne before he sat there and rested as he waited for the memories Madara gave him to adjust so he could finally figure out his decision.

" _I guess I'll be gone a lot longer then I had expected, everyone... "_ thought Natsu solemnly as he sighed thinking about Fairy Tail before drifting off to the darkness with those thoughts.

* * *

 **jajajajajaja before you guys start shouting saying WTF is this!? I would like to say that it's just an idea I got like a few hrs ago and decided to explore. I mean I haven't seen many NatsuxIrene fics nor many Natsu joining Spriggan 12 soooo ja.**

 **And of course you must have questions why Natsu hates Madara blah blah and why is Natsu even doing what Madara said if he hates him and why was Natsu so cold to him. Well...you will just have to see in the next chapter when I update this :P however it does have something to do with a certain dragon xD hint hint**

 **Anyways! See ja later peeps!~**


End file.
